


Head

by cjmarlowe



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Other, coworker fantasies, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he meets someone, Louis imagines them sucking him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head

Every time he meets someone, Louis imagines them sucking him off. It doesn't matter who it is—a new client, one of the associates, the guy selling hot-dogs at the corner. He doesn't even have to be attracted to them—though he isn't likely to turn down a blowjob either way, if he's being honest—he just thinks about what it would be like, the shape of their mouth, the motion of their tongue. Some people wonder about new acquaintances' position on the Middle East. Louis wonders if they spit or swallow.

It puts a bit more strut in his step, nodding his head at his colleagues and thinking about them on their knees, their mouths wrapped around his cock. In an office full of natural born strutters, Louis will take what he can get when it comes to evening out the playing field. And if he has to pop off to the men's room occasionally to let off a little steam, that's not so much a price to pay as a perk of the job.

The delivery girl from the coffee shop is what starts the chain reaction today. Well, Louis says girl, she's got to be at least twenty-one but she wears these cat barrettes and lipstick so red she could be a forties starlet. The kind of thick lipstick that leaves rings when she's done, not that Louis has much _actual_ experience in that department, but porn and common sense are very clear on that point. 

A fresh experience like that is really only good for a spark, though. Good for a smile and a cock of the head and a little at-the-desk simmer. He needs something more entrenched to bring it home, from his vast libraries of first and second and tenth meetings. 

Donna's top of the list, obviously, though never when he's right in front of her. Something in his expression always seems to give him away, and so although he makes a point of passing by her desk on his way to take care of business, he doesn't make eye contact. He doesn't even slow down. He just lets the vision of her in slow motion, looking up at him with wide and startled eyes, carry him all the way into the john.

He can't help that Harold flits through his mind as he kicks the stall door shut. Obviously Louis has imagined every associate they've ever hired going down on him (and the paralegals, and the assistants) so Harold is catalogued in there with all the rest, but the boy was born to serve, all soft mouth with slightly parted lips. Not exciting, but reliable. A workhorse of an associate, lacking flash and technique but always getting the job done. He pops up during these moments more often that Louis would like to admit.

It's Jessica he's thinking of, though, when he unfastens his belt. Because there is nothing like closing your wet fist around your cock and imagining that it's your boss's mouth, her soft lips and sharp tongue, and okay, Louis has absolutely no idea what Jessica Pearson's mouth actually feels like in any context but he's made a thorough enough study of it that he can imagine.

Sometimes one of the best parts of these moments is that hot tingle of guilt of knowing that none of this would ever actually happen.

As Louis braces himself against the stall wall and strokes, slow and steady, Jessica's replaced by that infuriating Mike Ross. Mike whom Louis definitely made a detailed study of when he joined the Pearson Hardman family, and not just of his academic credentials.

The thing about Mike Ross's mouth is that it doesn't look like much until it's in motion, and the more pissed off he gets the more fun it looks. There's a particular way he sets his jaw that winds Louis up so much that he likes to poke Mike with a stick until he gets get it. He knows Mike has a sharp mind, but he's not entirely convinced that's _all_ Harvey was looking at when he hired him.

A brief detour into Mike going down on Harvey gives Louis enough of a jolt to kick things up a notch.

So Louis is already close to the edge when Harvey enters the picture. He's a favourite subject not only because it's so satisfying to put him on his knees, but because of those pretty little bow lips of his. It would be criminal if he hasn't used them to suck cock at some point in his career. Maybe when he was a lowly mail clerk, oh yes, Louis has heard stories. After all, he did somehow manage to get the firm to pay for law school. Louis knew Harvey way back when, so he'll bet he didn't do it with slickness and charm. Both of those things were most definitely acquired.

And there it is, Harvey on his knees, hair messy (and god knew how rare _that_ was, in Louis's experience), and pretty mouth stretched around his cock. Louis could see it all so clearly in his head, feel it so clearly on his cock. He tightens his hand because that's how Harvey would do it, tight and hot and relentlessly, because Harvey is a closer. Harvey is a motherfucking closer and he'd never leave the deal undone.

He comes all over his hand, the toilet, and his belt buckle, all three of which are far easier to clean than his pants so he's grateful for his own aim and accuracy. He has, after all, had a lot of practice, and once he catches his breath, once he's mopped himself up and is no redder than he normally would be, he does up his fly and flushes and steps out into the cooler air of the rest of the men's room again.

As he's washing his hands, one of the new associates comes in. They give one another a cursory nod, as people in this situation do, then Louis takes in the slight curve of his mouth, the faint jut of his damp upper lip, as he slips out the door.

Fodder for another time.


End file.
